Strawberries in the Winter
by Origami.Ninja
Summary: A sweet love in the cold, quiet winter afternoon. Konohamaru & Hanabi Oneshot Complete-- enjoy


Konohamaru looked up at the cold, Sunday sky. He let out a sigh, watching his breath turn into mist and fade away. He was sitting on a bench, in the park. His friends couldn't stay outside, because of the snow, and the Ninja academy was closed for the day. He shifted his legs back and forth, still staring at the sky. _Where was everybody? I'm bored, and cold…_

He then heard crunching sounds of the snow, the sound of foot steps. Konohamaru looked to his left, finding his classmate, Hyuuga Hanabi. He then felt his face warm and his eyes widen. Hanabi was his only crush, whom he really admired and liked in the academy. Her confidence of being a ninja and yet her adorable personality won his heart, and soon found his face warm and his heart beat fast when he sees her. She was wearing the same thing as him today; a warm cozy jacket, and gloves. But Hanabi had earmuffs and Konohamaru had his big blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Hanabi jumped back, and put her balled up hand to her mouth, her cheeks flushed pink.

"K-konohamaru-kun…" Hanabi said in a surprised tone, and walked a bit closer, now only a few feet away. "H-hi Hanabi-chan…" Konohamaru replied, scooting over so she could take a seat. Hanabi noticed his action and blushed harder. She then slowly walked over and sat next to him. They both felt the akward aura as they looked around, except at eachother. Soon their eyes met and they both quickly looked down. Hanabi was the one that broke the silence.

"Oh, umm, Konohamaru-kun...would you like a snack?" Hanabi reached into her pocket a pulled out a small plastic bag of strawberries. She opened the bag and popped one into her mouth, chewing happily. Konohamaru was puzzled. "Why are you eating strawberries in the winter? They dont even bloom this season..." Hanabi gave out a giggle, which Konohamaru loved so much. "I guess it's one of my weird hobbies." Hanabi smiled at Konohamaru, and took his hand, leaning in closer.

"Konohamaru-kun...I like you, alot." Hanabi closed her eyes, looking up at the sky, still holding his hand. "I've liked you for awhile, now. I've admired your confidence of being a ninja, and future hokage. Your personality encourages me to try harder, and be more like you. I then realized that I liked you when I would see Moegi-chan cling onto you, which made me jealous. I don't know why, but when i see her with you.." Hanabi brought her face down, covering her expression from Konohamaru. "...my insides hurt."

Konohamaru noticed the teary drops on her thighs, and her hands gripping tighter. His face was still flushed because of the confession, but he never knew that she felt exactly the same way, and that feeling inside her when Moegi would wrap her arms around his arm, nuzzling against his shoulder. He just thought she was cold or tired, but not interested in him. He silently promised himself that he wouldn't let Moegi do that to him again. Konohamaru then whispered Hanabi's name, and she looked up at him, her eyes almost red, snot running down her nose. Konohamaru then leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against hers. He knew they were both turning even more red, but he kept it there.

"Hanabi-chan, the truth is, I-i like you too. I-i think your really adorable, a-and y-your ninja skills are amazing also. I-if y-you c-c-could, w-ould you like to --" Hanabi silenced him with a kiss. She then pulled away, and smiled. "Yes, I'd love to, Konohamaru-kun." Hanabi then grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose and eyes. Off guard, Konohamaru un-wrapped his long scarf halfway, and wrapped the other side on Hanabi's neck. She blushed, and turned around to see him smiling. "Let's be the best of friends, Hana-chan." Hanabi couldn't help but smile back. "Forever, Kono-kun."

They two kids then got out of the bench, hand-in-hand, and walked out of the park, feeling their insides as warm as their hands.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

AWW SO CUTE ! x3 wowie this is short o.o but its adorable, yes?? xD Hmm, i really have nothing to say to this; lol. oh! the tiny nicknames they gave eachother at the end, _hana-chan and kono-kun, _i just got reeeaally tired of typing their names -___-" especially konohamaru's. TOO LONG DAMMIT! XD

oh, and strawberries grow in the summer, rite?? My apologies if i make that mistake in the story, i really don't know when they grow. D: When reviewing, don't be harsh, thanks. :)


End file.
